Harry Potter and the Seventh Year
by gryfinwindow
Summary: The Wizarding world is trying to repair itself in the aftermath of Lord Voldemort. Harry and the gang must finish their schooling while the Death Eaters are trying to regroup themselves. New enemies, new characters, and new magic. (Warning: Slash later on)


**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. Just having some fun with it.  
Warning: Will eventually have some slash**

**7****th**** year story, takes place after Deathly Hallows and the second wizard war. Harry and the gang are heading back to Hogwarts for their final year. Can Harry lead a normal life, or is there still trouble lurking behind the corner. Will have slash, will address more adult themes. **

**Notes: Harry and Ginny were never in a relationship.**

**Chapter One**

The morning light was peeking through the curtains, falling onto the face of a young man. Untidy black hair was sticking in all directions with no apparent pattern. His chest rose and fell slowly, peacefully as Harry continued to sleep through the early morning. The smell of Bacon was wafting through the Burrow, dreamily making its way to Ron's room, where Harry was sleeping.

It has been two months since the final battle with Voldemort, two months since the battle at Hogwarts. To say the last few months haven't been easy would be an understatement. Voldemort was gone, but the destruction and he left in his path were not. The emotional heartbreak and damage from losing so many loved ones aside, the wizarding community had to start to rebuild. It has been seemingly endless trips to the Ministry of Magic for Harry. Officially giving his account of what had happened, helping to give Aurors information to track down the remaining death eaters, attending and bearing witness to trials, and working to restore balance to the Ministry and the Wizard community at large.

Harry's eyes opened slowly to the muted light of the morning, the scent of breakfast has stirred him awake. He sat up and fumbled for his glasses, the whole room a blurry mess of blotchy colors. They were supposed to be on the bedside table, he had left them right there. Where had they gone? Slowly he slid off his bed, not wanting to accidently crush them. As he was shuffling around looking for his glasses his food connected with Ron's dresser and he let out a yelp, "Shit, that hurt." Swearing slightly as his frustration began to rise. But, then he heard a giggle. Right after the giggle he heard what sounded like a stifled snort.

"Guys… what the hell did you do with my glasses?" at that an eruption of laughing filled the room.

"I'm sorry mate, it was Ginny's idea. She wanted to give you a laugh." said Ron through a suppressed laugh.

"We were going to wait until you had searched the whole room, but when you hurt yourself we couldn't help but laugh," chimed Ginny as she handed Harry his glasses, "Mom says breakfast will be ready soon, so you should probably hop in the shower." Ginny floated out of the room and down the stairs, over the past few years they have grown close as friends. It took a while for Ginny to get over liking Harry, but over the years those feeling faded into a sibling like friendship. Ron was still trying not to laugh, but he was clearly enjoying himself. Harry angrily pulled some shorts on and was grabbing his towel storming off to get ready. His foot was still throbbing as he made his way to the washroom, at some point Harry would have to get back at them.

"What are you so angry about Harry, it was just a joke. We figured you needed a laugh with all the work you have been doing. You just need to relax a little bit mate." Ron was right, Harry needed a laugh and he had been rather stressed. Harry let out a small smile.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. I am only grump because my toe hurts now. But, it is no wonder you are in such a good mood. Hermione is coming back today, right?"

"Yeah, she gets into London later today and is meeting us at Diagon alley, then coming back here for the rest of the summer." The look on Ron's face said it all. He really missed Hermione. She had been gone for a month looking for her parents in Australia. She finally found them and then decided to spend some time with them in their new home in the down under. The decided to stay there permanently, Mr. Granger's dentist practice was doing much better in Perth. But Hermione's life was here, which meant she had to leave her parent's behind.

Ron blurted out, "I am going to go swipe some bacon, I will see you down there." With that he left the room as well, leaving Harry to get ready for the day.

When Harry finally made it downstairs there was so much food on the table you could barely see the bottom of it. Bacon, eggs, pork sausages, potatoes, fresh strawberries and toast.

"Morning Harry dear! Sit down and eat, I have already poured your tea. Feel free to have whatever you like. Also, you all received your Hogwarts letters for this year!" The Weasleys have been so kind to let him stay the whole summer while Grimmauld place is being renovated. While away on his travels for the horcruxes, the situation at Grimmauld Place had reached a critical mass. There was absolutely no way he could handle making the space livable on his own, so he turned to a private wizarding company that restored and renovated old and cursed homes. Up until a few weeks ago the plan was to move into number 12 Grimmauld Place and get a position as an Auror. That was until the Minister of Magic announced that all students must finish their schooling if they wished to have a position at the Ministry. Which meant he would instead be going back to re-take his Seventh year.

"I just don't get why I need to retake my sixth year dad, I was at Hogwarts last year." complained Ginny looking over her letter form Hogwarts and scoffing.

"The standards of teaching last year were very low I imagine, the Minister wants to make sure the magical community is back on track to where it was before Voldemort came back. This means, making sure that all students are kept at the academic standards that were held prior to take down of the Ministry." He explained to his daughter with a calm yet stern tone.

" 'The Minister', Dad we know Kingsley, he comes here once a week for dinner."

"Ginny, if you don't watch your tone when talking to your father I will curse that mouth of your closed faster than you can roll your eyes. Now finish your breakfast and go get ready for Diagon Alley."

Ron had slowed down eating to listen to the conversation. "But dad, Ginny is sort of right. Why do Harry and I have to go back to school? We took down the Dark Lord, we did loads of stuff the ministry couldn't do. I would say we can take a fair shake at the real world now."

"Ronald, you are finishing your schooling and that is the end of it." Mrs. Weasley chided over Ron's shoulder.

"Well, George didn't finish school and he is doing just fine with his business." Snapped Ron.

"You want a job as an Auror then you need to go back to School," When Mr. Weasley said that, Ron immediately clammed up, "Your Mother will be taking you to Diagon Alley and expect you all to be on your best behavior. I am off to work, I will see you all tonight at the party."

"The Party? What is there going to be a party for?" mumbled Ron.

"There is a lot to celebrate tonight Ronald, now stop asking questions and go get ready for Diagon Alley."

Once the dishes and the table was clear they all gathered around the fireplace and took the floo network to Diagon Alley. The streets were crowded, it reminded Harry of the first time he came to Diagon Alley as a kid. With the shadow of Voldemort's return finally gone, it felt like just as much of a magical place. While Mrs. Weasley went to get their books, the three of them decided to walk around. Florean Fortescue's old ice cream parlor has re-opened under another vendor, it wasn't quite the same but it hit the spot.

"So Harry, are you finally going to get another owl?" Ginny asked as she took a bit of her pistachio flavored ice cream.

"Ginny, what did you ask that for?" Ron hissed at her, liking his own pumpkin spice ice cream.

"He needs a new owl, I was just thinking it was about time. This is probably the last time we will be able to come before we go back. I mean, I know Hedwig meant a lot to you, but you really do need one." Ginny finished with a sympathetic tone.

"No Ron, she's right. I really should get one, want to go now?" Harry let his head down a bit as he finished of his ice cream, it felt weird having to replace her. No one could, she was one of his first friends when he got to the magical world. When the all finished the made their way to Eeylope's. Harry left with a young Spectacled Owl.

"When are we supposed to meet Hermione?" Harry asked as he peered into the cage of the new owl. He was a dark, almost chocolate brown, with a light yellow belly, and brilliant yellow eyes. Out of all the owls Harry saw, it seemed to have the friendliest disposition. The young owl looked back at Harry and then cocked it's head to the side. It seemed like a curious little thing, and seemed to be incredibly fascinated by the bustling streets.

"She said one o'clock at the Leaky Cauldron." Ron seemed a little distracted as he slipped the owl food he bought in his back pocket.

"Ron, you idiot that is in like five minutes." Ginny scolded as she grabbed his arm. They rushed their way to the Leaky Cauldron and burst through the door. This early in the day it was relatively empty, except a few lonely patrons at the bar and a wizarding family or two. The looked around and eventually saw Hermione in one of the booths reading a book.

"Ron! Get off me, it wasn't that bad" Hermione giggled as she tried to push Ron off. He was leaning all his weight against Hermione, pretending to fall asleep in her arms and going limp. "Ron, if you don't let go. I am going to have to drop you! I want a proper catch up with you two. I haven't seen you in a month."

Hermione and Ron had sat down, and she pulled her butter beer closer. Looking around the room everyone was staring at him already, Hermione chimed in, "Harry, it will take a while for the excitement to die down. Really, it has only been a few months people are just happy that it is over. It will calm down, I promise you."

"Yeah, you're right 'mione," he sighed, "but on to more important things. How was your summer in Australia?" He wanted to change the topic as soon as possible.

"It was fantastic, you two need to come to visit mom and dad some time. Perth is so beautiful, and it has a surprisingly large wizarding community."

"Really… wow. I guess I always forget that the Wizarding world isn't just Brittan." Harry laughed slightly.

"You wouldn't believe it Harry, there were loads of young wizards there. It isn't as historical of a population so there are a lot of wizard expats from all around the world. But we can talk about that later! How about you, how has your summer been?"

"It hasn't been as much of a vacation as yours, I can tell you that much. I have been going to the ministry a lot. It has been rather exhausting."

"Yeah… but on the bright side, we are going back to Hogwarts. Yeah people will stare at you a lot, but isn't that always true of your time at Hogwarts. Plus it will be nice to have a School year where we can actually focus on School!" As she finished her sentence Ron was already rolling his eyes.

"You had me until the last sentence there Hermione."

The continued to joke and laugh the rest of the afternoon, as the day bled into night they started to feel like they used to. Eventually they made their way back to the Burrow with all of Hermione's things. Mrs. Weasley had already put their school belongings on their bed as well as some mail. Harry glanced through the Daily Prophet, not seeing anything of note. Another article from Rita Skeeter tearing down yet anotherex- ministry official for their involvement in Voldemort's take over. When Harry was looking at his books a letter caught his eye. It was from Hogwarts but it was much thicker, he looked curiously to Ron and Hermione. Ron had also noticed the envelope, but Hermione had already torn into it. She squealed in excitement, "I'm Head Girl!" Harry and Ron gave each other a look, something along the lines of 'Surprised? Nah.' Harry was made Quidditch Captain again, and inside there was an additional packet.

"What is this?" Harry asked slowly, again looking at Ron who looked confused. And Hermione who was still surveying her Head Girl badge. Harry looked down at the standard Hogwarts parchment and green ink writing:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Enclosed is the set of rules and regulations for all Wizards and Witches over the age of Seventeen. Among them you will see the types of privileges you receiving being a Wizard of Age who is still attending school. Note that these are still privileges and as such can be restricted if your own studies or behavior are deemed inadequate._

Sincerely,  
Professor M. McGonagall  
Headmistress of Hogwarts

And then to Harry's surprise there was a small school handbook which upon leafing through Harry discovered some interesting bits of Information. For one, all students seventeen years and above could leave the castle to go into Hogsmeade on any week night after classes and before midnight, and at anytime of the weekend. The only catch was that on the weekend they needed to be back inside the School gates by one in the morning or they would be locked out. He also learned that, while they were of age to drink alcohol they were not allowed to have any on school grounds. And, while there was a curfew to be in the castle there was no curfew for being in their common room. Although, though at the point in the evenings most of the community spaces in Hogwarts were closed besides the Great Hall.

"Interesting," started Hermione, "I guess I never realized there were different rules for wizards and witches who were of age. It makes sense though." She finished a little airily.

"Oh this is perfect! We can skiv off and go for some fire whiskey at the Three Brooksticks!" Ron said excitedly. As Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron continued to make plans out loud in regards to his newfound freedom, something started to swell in his gut. It was excitement and a twang of happiness.

Looking out the window he saw that it was a perfect summer night. Eventually friends and family started to show up, which meant it was time for the rest of them to get to work as well. Harry, Ron, and George set up the tables outside while Hermione and Ginny were helping Mrs. Weasley put the finishing touches on the food. The table slowly started to fill with people, first Percy and Mr. Weasley after work. Bill and Fleur showed up, seeming as happy as ever. Kingsley even made an appearance, but of course he was with his own entourage of body guards and assistants. Soon, Mrs. Weasley was running around the table serving mash potatoes from her garden.

"Harry dear, could you go into the kitchen and grab one of the meat pies. I seem to have forgotten it."

As Harry rushed into the kitchen, he saw the fireplace turning green. He paused for a moment as a figure stepped through. Through the floo gate, popped Charlie Weasley looking a little disoriented. So much so that had to grab the side of the fire place to stop from falling over. He was wearing a tight navy T-shirt, and a pair of kahki colored jeans with a pair of beeswax dessert boots. If Bill Weasley had an opposite it was Charlie. Where Bill was tall, with long red hair, and an essence of a rocker; Charlie was a stocky, built man with a down to earth, yet grounded sensibility.

"Woah, I will never get used to that," he chuckled as he looked up at Harry, "How've you been Potter. Long time no see."

"Doing well, just grabbing some pies for your mom. I didn't know you were coming."

"Yeah," he chuckled slightly, "I changed my mind and decided it might be night to visit for a few days. Here let me help you with those."

With Charlie's help they carried the four meat pies out and greeted everyone. When they sat down to eat Harry couldn't focus. The conversation around him buzzed, and he kept looking back at Charlie. With his short red hair, tan almost olive colored skin from working in the sun, or well from the amount of freckles he had on his skin. He had a mischievous twinkle in his eye just like George used to have. Harry couldn't help but notice his arms, thick and toned from working with the dragons. Every movement seemed to contract a different muscle in his forearm and biscep. As his hand came to rest on his chin, Harry admired how big and plump his lips were.

Suddenly Harry was pulled out of what seemed like a trance by Ron, "Harry, Dad says we can have some fire whiskey, hurry before mum sees us."

"W-what?" Harry's face flushed slightly as he turned back to Ron.

"I said, Dad says we can have some fire whiskey. Hurry pour some into your Pumpkin juice before mum sees." Ron repeated in a hushed voice. He didn't seem to notice who Harry had been staring at or that Harry was slightly embarrassed. When he turned to look at Hermione across from him, she met his gaze for a moment with a puzzled look. She didn't say anything though, and took the flask after Ron and tipped some into her drink.

"Don't give me that look Ronald. You aren't the only one of age." Hermione whispered. Though, Harry had a slight suspicion she was saying that more to herself.

"I've been thinking. It might be really great that we are being forced to go back to Hogwarts instead of starting work." Harry mused out loud as he took a sip of his juice.

"Arg, Harry not you too." Hissed Ron.

"No, I am serious Ron. Going to the Ministry every day is a bit of a grind, and to be honest there is a lot I still don't know. Plus… Hogwarts has always been my home. And it will be nice to make sure my last memories are there are pleasant. I don't want my last time there to be about death, war, and defeating darkness. That isn't all it is to me, I love that place." His voice trailing off towards the end, he could tell some of the people close had started to listen to him. Hermione gave an approving nod when he had finished speaking. But she wasn't the first one to respond.

"Harry, that is a beautiful and very poignant point," Bill said as he put down his knife and fork, looking at them, "and that is kind of why Fleur and I came today. We have a few announcements." The whole table hushed to silence. "I have been hired as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for next year. Headmistress McGonagall approached me about it about a month ago." The whole table started clapping.

"My baby, he is a Professor!" Molly squealed.

"Does this mean I can skiv off on classes?" Ron muttered under his breath.

Before anyone could say anything else, Fleur stood up with Bill and gave a tiny cough, "Ve vould also like to announce. Zat there vill be anozer Weasley in the family." Beaming with pride Fleur looked around at the table. It took a moment for her words to register with the members of the table. Eventually Molly gave out a sqeak of delight and she started to cry.

"You best not be messing with me darling! I'm going to be a grandmum?"

"Yes, you vill be a grandmum."

"Ooh my dear. Oh heavens!" Molly shouted as the whole table started to shout and cheer. People were getting up to congratulate them. And it took all of two minutes for Mrs. Weasley to find her way to Fleur and insist that Fleur take a seat.

"This sort of excitement might not be good for the baby. Let me grab you some tea," she turned to Ron, "Ronald go get some tea for your Sister-in-law."

"But, mum I haven't even finished my fo-"

"Ronald!"

"Yes, mum." Ron said rolling his eyes. For as irritated as Ron sounded he was grinning from ear to ear.

Hermione and Ginny also got up to hug Fleur. Everyone around the table was very excited, it was some of the first truly heartwarming news since the devastating battle. Sure things were on the rebound and the Wizarding community was starting to rehabilitate itself. But, the wounds were still fresh for a lot of the losses suffered. The echoes of all the people who couldn't be with them at the table were felt and felt with great sadness. Harry's thinking focused so much that it drowned out the noise around him, would the people around him ever be normal? Could they ever go back to the way they were? I guess his whole life has been mystery after mystery, his whole life had been anything but normal. As the night winded down more details of the year spilled out of Fleur and Bill. They would be moving from Shell Cottage to Hogsmead, and at this point he was the only newly appointed teacher. Professor McGonagall would be taking her position as Headmistress in addition to being the head of the Transfiguration department. Of course Mrs. Weasley kept breaking out into tears of joy.

By the time the dinner was finished, the guests had left, and everything was cleaned it was close to midnight. Ginny had gone to stay with George for the evening in Diagon Alley, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gone to bed, and Bill and Fleur had left. Ron, Hermione and Harry were laying in the yard looking up at the stars.

"It's so weird…" started Hermione absent mindedly after a moment of silence, "this will be the first time we see everyone. This will be the first time we go back since it happened." As her voice trailed off there was a hint a sadness.

"Yeah, it will be weird to be there. Where it all happened." Ron echoed as he squeezed Hermione's shoulder. They were cuddled up and Harry was lying close by.

"It has a life before us, and it will have a life after us. We just need to make sure we appreciate it for everything it has been for us. Good and bad." Harry said without thinking. If he was being honest, he was just as nervous as Hermione sounded. After he spoke there was an understood silence. Until Ron and Hermione got up.

"Hermione and I are going to bed Harry, don't stay out here too late."  
"G'night Harry!" said Hermione sweetly.

"Night you two, there better not be another Weasley on the way in the morning." He shot at them. Ron laughed nervously and Hermione just blushed. "Shove off mate" Ron said.

As they walked away Ron turned and winked at him.

With Harry alone he was left to admire the summer night alone. The smell of the summer air was intoxicating, sweet and hopeful. And the star were clearer than he had ever remembered seeing them. Between growing up with the Dursleys in the suburbs and the constant string of adventures it was a rare moment where he could just sit and enjoy his thoughts. Day dreaming in the stars about what his life might be like, who he might end up with, and what sort of magic to focus his time on. 'Is this what ordinary wizards think about?' he thought with a smile. Soon he drifted off into sleep, and for the first night in a long time it was a dreamless sleep, restful and nice.

In what felt like a moment he woke, he thought he just dozed off, but it was clearly later. The moon had moved significantly and all of the lights were off in the burrow. Before he could move, he heard what woke him again. Hushed whispers that sounded like an argument. On instinct he pulled his wand out of his pocket and slowly rolled over, trying to detect where the noise was coming from.

The whispers were coming from two figures walking down the road towards the burrow. In a silent scramble he crawled his way to the nearest tree and hid behind to get a better look. The Ministry still had some minor security spells on the burrow but nothing close to the protection they had during the war. As they got closer the voices began to get clearer.

"I told you, I agreed to one drink so you wouldn't wake my family. I had the one drink now you need to go Alin." Harry recognized the voice, it was Charlie's.

As the got closer harry could tell it was him. The man he was with was taller, with darker features. Short black hair, cut very close, and a scruffy face. The man looked built like the rugby players Harry's Uncle used to watch on TV. He was wearing more traditional wizard robes and was trailing behind Charlie in a hurry.

"Please Charlie, just hear me out. I beg of you, it was all a mistake. A horrible mistake I didn't even know what I was thinking." The pain in his voice was hard to mistake. But Charlie just kept walking and didn't say a word. By the time they were close to the tree, maybe fifteen meters away, this man Alin grabbed Charlie and forced him to stop.

"Just come home Charlie and we can talk this out." When they were so close Harry could clearly see their faces. Alin was a handsome man with very strong features. He was big and imposing as well, his stature looked big from afar but close up you could tell he was all muscle. He looked familiar.

Charlie shrugged Alin's hands off and stepped back, "I told you, you need to leave." Charlie's voice was rising in anger. He was working hard to keep his voice quiet.

"Where will you go? Here at home with your family, they don't even know. If you come back with me we can work this out. I will make it up to you, anyway you want. Anyway that you need."

"I have no idea where I will go, but it sure as hell won't be with you. I gave you so many chances and you keep doing this to me. This is the last time Alin."

When Charlie tried to walk away Alin grabbed him again and pulled him back, "Charlie, you don't mean that. It was a mistake it was all a mistake. I promise it won't happen again."

At this point Charlie didn't just shrug off Alin's arm, he shoved him away. His hands were shaking and his face was twisted in Anger and Pain. Harry had never seen this side of Charlie, he was more reserved and removed from the family. "You said that last time. And the time before. And the time before that. It's over Alin, go back to Romania I don't want to see you again."

"We've been together for almost six years you can't just throw that away!" Alin shouted as he stepped closer. Harry finally realized, they were lovers. The reason Charlie was so distant with his family is because he was gay and hadn't told his family. Along with this realization came a very strange feeling. A rush of a lot of emotions that collided in his gut and spread through his body. 'Am I jealous? No, no I am just being protective of Charlie. He is Ron's brother.'

"I didn't throw anything away. You did, you did when you slept with that German Quidditch player when you were away. You can't put this on me, Bill and I will be back for my things later this week but I don't want you at the house and I sure as hell don't want you to come here again." His anger was hard to contain. As hard as Charlie was trying to be quiet the quake in his voice was scary. It even looked like he was tearing up a bit. Alin was already crying and just kept repeating that he was sorry.

"I'm not leaving until you agree to come back to talk to me. I'll wait here all night till I have to, until your whole family is up." With that he crossed his powerful arms and planted his feel solidly onto the ground. Charlie threw his hands over his head and turned. Harry could see his shoulders shaking, he was crying silently.

"Please… just go."

"No."

Before Harry could think he was out from behind the tree, Alin and Charlie looked over shocked to see anyone there. The color instantly drained from Charlies face and he swore under his breath, "You should go, now." Harry said in a firm tone.

Alin scoffed at him, "Go to bed little boy, this is man's business."

"I said go. You are not welcome here." Repeated Harry as he got closer. Alin's eyes flicked to Harry's hand, which had a wand in it, then flicked but up to his face and then his scar.

"You're Harry Potter. I've heard a lot about you. I don't mean to be disrespectful but shove off this does not concern you. This is between me and Charlie."

"With all do respect, go fuck yourself and get out of here." Harry's temper was rising. As soon as he swore at Alin, his wand was out. His hand was moving back in a quick gesture of a silent spell, but before it could go off. And before Harry could do anything, there was a muted pop and Alin was thrown backwards into the dirt. Charlie stepped in front of Harry, his wand outstretched and his face void of all emotion.

"Leave now before I call the ministry. And don't you ever raise your wand at him again."

Alin got up, clearly hurt and in a crack was gone. The silence felt like eternity, Charlie wasn't turning around and Harry wasn't leaving. Harry couldn't take his eyes of Charlie, most notably his neck. It was thick from years of Quidditch and working dragons. Harry tried to open his mouth a few times to say something. But nothing was coming out. He just placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder, and managed "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Harry. Really, thank you for stepping in. He wouldn't have left and it would not have ended well," He finally turned and gave Harry a sad smile. "Now boy wonder, I need to find an apartment. And you need to go to bed." A pang of emotion went through Harry when Charlie called him 'Boy Wonder'. He blushed very slightly and walked away.

He pushed Harry forward and they started to walk toward the Burrow, "Oh and please don't tell anyone about that. Only Bill and Fleur know…"

"Of course." When they got in the parted ways and Harry made his way up to Ron's room. He looked at the clock and it was three in the morning. Harry laid down in his cot and then tried drifting off to sleep. His last thoughts were his concern for Charlie, and confusion as to why he kept thinking about him.

**End of Chapter One: This is more of a fun pet project to explore what the wizarding world might be like. Explore the mythology and get back to Hogwarts as this magical and interesting place. I have some plans but mostly this was about just having some fun. Let me know what you like, didn't like. R and R is greatly appreciated. **


End file.
